Solo il Tempo
by Loralie Gold Dream
Summary: Fem ItalyxGermany; this is one of those 'If Italy was a girl' stories. Fate being key here for the main pairing... lets see how long Italy can be the man. Bit OOC isn for some characters and a cameo character with a love child role.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my plot but the characters are not mine**

"What someone says."

What they think; you guess who. 

**Language used this chapter Italian and Austrian for general speech**

 _ **Solo il Tempo**_

A little girl, in a white hat and chaotic tunic, cries as she leaves her home. Once her grandfather had fallen, in the fifth century, he had left her and her brother vulnerable to enemy attacks. They were lucky to have lasted as long as they did on their own, but it couldn't last forever. The countries she had once called brothers, now pick and tare her and her brother's country apart. Southern Italy Romano, her brother, is under Spain's rule. The little girl used to be under his rule too but…

She, Northern Italy Feliciana is being given to Austria as part of a treaty between Spain and him; he'll have full control over her politics and industry within her territories. Tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes no matter what she did to stop them. For a long time the little one had been avoiding all things connected to Holy Roman Empire; it sucks that Austria works with him.

Holy Roman Empire was a little older than Italy but was already very strong. He had blond hair true blue eyes with white skin, and he usually wore a black catholic tunic with puffy pants boots a cape, and a black hat with a gold oval pin and trim. She didn't know much about him personally, except how he wanted her to join his empire

Her and Romano were twins and look alike for the most part. Both have olive skin, chestnut brown hair (Romano's being a little darker) with one signature curl, and lovely amber-brown eyes. While growing up they never really got along; Romano being a jerk to his sister, because she was Grandpa Rome's favorite. Regardless of their past, both know they share pain with their people now, for how things are.

The carriage holding her suddenly caught a big bump, throwing the small Italian to the floor. She held back her sobs so as not to get in trouble with the driver; the little Italian curled into ball trying to hide away from the rest of the world. She didn't even notice her shoulder length hair had fallen out of her hat; spiraled around her head. She lay there crying till she fell asleep.

In the morning, a woman with green eyes long light brown hair in a black shin-length maid uniform and white apron shook her awake. Little Italy squeaked a bit away from the pretty lady, and then checked her surrounding. Cream-colored walls, no windows, the simple cotton and wool bed she was on, hardwood floor, one drawer set, and a table with a basin towel and pitcher on it. "Jó reggelt, hogyan érzi magát egy kicsit?" said the pretty maid. Italy then looked at the woman with confusion. "Um… what did you say…ah miss?" asked little Italy.

"OOhhhhhhh," the small country was then snagged into a tight hug, "You're so cute!" squealed the lady. After about five seconds, the unknown lady pulled away, enough for Feliciana to notice flowers in the lady's hair. "Well hello my name is Hungary, little one, what is yours?" Sacred but out of politeness, her grandfather taught her, she then answered, "My name is Italy."

Hungary smiled at Italy, she then started think about if she would have been like the child before her, if someone told her that she was a female sooner ~Dammit Prussia~. "Well we have about three hours before you have to met Austria, so how about a bath?" Italy nodded, took Miss. Hungary's hand and was led to the bath. On their way Feliciana had noticed how fast they had made it from the servants quarters to the beautiful halls, with large painting from landscapes to full body portraits.

It reminded her of home, and how she missed it. Hungary had started to notice Italy's sorrowed face, and knelt down to the child's level. "Italy." she said in all seriousness, making the little girl raise her eyes to Mrs. Hungry. "Y-yes?" what the woman said next helped Italy in so many ways at the time and the future, "Are you a boy or girl?"

 **Time Skip 7 months at Spain's house**

Romano has been pretty much getting away with murder over at Spain's house, however ~Jerk Bastard, thinks dressing me up like a maid will help him any~ there were confutations. "Oye Romano, jou got a letter from - AYE dios mío! Qué diablos le pasó?" Spain only left Romano to clean this room an hour ago, and now it looked like he didn't do anything but make it worse.

Senor Spain had dark olive skin rich brown hair that was wavy and coffee brown eyes. He mostly sports a white long sleeved shirt tan pants and plain shoes. Spain is a hard worker, has a kind of lax personality, and loves his work and people.

"Coglione bastardo ti ho detto questo woud mordere voi in culo, but no you said 'Cleaning builds character,' EVERY-SINGLE type of manual labor builds character; back home Feli did the cleaning and cooking and was the perfect twin, I should be a saint for all the farming weeding and fertilizing I did! Ez egy csomó," and it was at that point Spain stopped Romano's monologuing. Any more and they wouldn't get anything done and skip a siesta for the day.

"Watch jour mouth little man, now I came en here to give jou a letter, or letters by how thick this es." Romano looked at the thick envelope with a green ribbon and seal, keeping all its contents from spilling out. The Spaniard sees the young country's face and finds some things he's never seen before: shock, sadness, and hope. While Spain was dazed, Romano snatched the envelope and ran to his room.

With the door locked for privacy, he opened the envelope to find his letters from Feliciana from the past seven months.

 _Dear Romano,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't write to you, back in 1559, but things kept stealing my free time; I even had to skip a meal a few times. Today I had met my boss Mr. Austria; he has full control of my territory's politics and industry now. But before I met him I met another country just like me; her name is Hungry but I call her Mrs. Hungary. Also she didn't even know if I was girl or boy. Anyway she had told me that most female countries don't last long because the other male countries think we are easy picking for land and exploitation. She also thought she was a boy when she was our age, but believes that's what helped her last so long. So while she gave me a bath I thought, maybe, so we look less weak, I could be a boy. I tried it on boss and he believed it! I'll keep this up till we are strong again or have an ally big and strong like grandpa. Till I'm aloud to send you this I'll write you a letter for every day I can't send you one… and please let me do this for our people._

 _PS: I cut my hair_

 _With Love, Feli~_

The little boy then read through the rest of his sister's letters. Each one with something new that either made her happy or cry. This Austria guy was very strict and was kind of married to Mrs. Hungary. She liked him but Feli often questioned their marriage to herself because of how Mrs. Hungary talked about this other guy who was Holy Rome's older brother, luckily Feli hasn't seen him or Holy Rome ~Idiota, Austria is allied with that impostore! ~ Overall Mrs. Hungary was a very nice lady, who can be a tomboy at times.

A knock was heard at the door then a voice, "Chico, jou okay?" Romano growled, "Go away, you tomato lover!"

"Now is that any way to talk to someone."

"Who said you were a person?"

"No one so let me rephrase 'Now is that any way to talk to a country.'"

"What do you want?"~He usefully loses his cool by now. ~

"Can I come en, jou didn't look so good earlier."

Romano decided to let him in just to indulge the Spaniard. After the little Italian sat up on his bed, Spain got to talk, "So who exactly sent those letters?" The small country didn't know what to say for a while. His sister's plan was crazy, but there was truth in it. Grandpa Rome said that since this was world a patriarchy, powerful females were under constant threat and attack. Sighing, Romano looked up at the Spaniard "My brother just sent me letters with a crazy idea, how he is, and other sappy stuff. I guess I \missed the idiota."

"Well es normal to miss the people jou love. I'm glad to know jour okay though." when Spain said this, Romano started to blush.

"Oh, jou look like a tomato now!"

"È pomodoro amorevole bastardo coglione!"

"Ahhh, jou got even redder!"

"Get outta my room!"

~Sono con voi la mia sorella. ~

 **Back at Austria's house 2 weeks later**

Little Italy went through most of 'his' days cleaning cooking and helping Mrs. Hungary. However since Mr. Austria thought Italy was a girl at first till 'he' said otherwise, and now 'he' is stuck wearing girl's clothes making it difficult for 'him' to be a boy (Austria was to cheap to get Italy boy clothes). "Italy a letter can in for you today," said Mrs. Hungary, "and look, it came all the vay from Spain."

"Perfetto! Can I read it now please?" the small child stared at 'his' sister/mother figure with pleading eyes. "Alright, but you have to write your response later, Austria isn't in the mood for lolly-gagging." Feli nodded, was handed the letter and ran off to 'his' room. Sitting on 'his' bed, 'he' opened 'his' brother's letter.

 _Dear Feliciana,_

 _This is stupid but for our people keep doing what you must and I'll do the same. Also… CHE IMPOSTORE è alleato con l'Austria, so be on guard. Oh and I'm fine not that your letters asked anything about that but I'll forgive you, since you are an idiota. Anyway, I've heard recently that your so-called boss is oppressing our people. I can't really do much, so see what you can do. Burn this letter after you read it, and I told Spain ~the tomato bastard~ that your name is Feliciano. Also don't be so 'girly'._

 _Ps: Be safe_

 _From, Romano_

 _XXX, XX, 1714_

Italy sat there smiling; 'his' brother was okay, and agreed with 'him'. 'He ' didn't even notice the tears of joy coming out of 'his' eyes. After rubbing 'his' them dry, little Italy ran as fast as 'he' could to the kitchen fireplace. Once there, 'he' kissed the letter goodbye, and put it in the fire. When all 'his' chores were done, 'he' went to the library to write back Romano.

 _Dear Romano,_

 _I got your letter and I know Holy Rome is allied with Mr. Austria; I'm just lucky I haven't seen him around at all lately. Anyway, I'll try to ask Mr. Austria about our people. Everyone was busy today; trying to make this mansion even more glamorous than it is; kind of reminds me of home. Keep getting information on our people, we need them together or we'll lose everything. Maybe if we get the city-states stronger, then we can have support to fight back our enemy's with. All we need to do for now is use our time to grow; Holy Rome might fall and make our plans easier. If he wants to be big like Grandpa Rome then he should be ready for the fall._

 _From, Feliciano_

 _XXX, XX, 1714_

~Se solo sapesse~ after looking over the letter a couple times, 'he' went to go seal it in an envelope. Once that was done, 'he' went to 'his' room placing the letter on 'his' dresser, and went to get some dinner. ~For once, please have pasta, oh…~ "Mrs. Hungary! What are we having for dinner?" Hungary had just finished her chores for the day; her husband was also being more of a prick than usual. "Well Italy I'm not so sure, but knowing the cooks here it won't be pasta." She smiled at the little one's pouting face ~so cute! ~

 **Time Skip to 1736**

Italy and Romano kept sending letters for about twenty-two years straight. Not much progress was made, but the City States did gain power in that time even if it was only enough to gain the common people's support. As it is said, Grandpa Rome wasn't made in a day. However economically, they've been stagnated since 1699. To make matters direr, Austria keeps imposing taxes so high it's just like France.

A lucky break was when one of the more rebellious City-states, the Kingdom of Naples, got a Spanish king in 1734; taxes went down by a great margin for them. In that same year, Sicily was fully taken into Spain's care and is now seeing better days than back in 1720, when they were under permanent, German-born solder hold.

~Romano was very mad about that…~

~BASTARDI patate alimentari! ~

Well today, another turn of events will now set the real stage of this story… "AAHHHHH, I'm so sorry; I'll do anything, just please don't hit me…" After a very long time, full of battles and concurring, Holy Rome had finally come home to find the one thing he had wanted there. However, he was so overwhelmed with jitters that he ran away to his room. Even though terrified, Italy wondered what was wrong with him.

While in Holy Rome's room, he sat on his bed hugging a random pink pillow. Unable to control himself, he started to roll around his bed and make what only be described as: ' _The Sounds of Joy'_ (No Dirty Mind Folks). In the weeks that followed Italy was stalked by Holy Rome. 'He' had told Romano about it, and all that can be said is that the southern Italian boy has a **very** colorful vocabulary ~Quel piccolo figlio di puttana! Se vedo che impostore bastardo; sarà a presto! ~

Today, Italy's breakfast was nastier than usual and opted not to eat it. This happened every so often, that the 'boy' would comb the kitchen for scraps. When he looked in the scrap box, all 'he' found was a bunch of moldy bread, "Bleh, no way am I eating this crap." Unknown to Italy, Holy Rome was walking by the open door to the kitchen with his food, and heard what the small country said. An idea then came into his head.

It was then, Italy smelled something good and that of the food kind. Outside the kitchen door, on the floor, was a bowl of food. 'He' didn't care that it was on the floor, where it came from, or even what it was; all that mattered was that it smelled really good! From behind a nearby corner, Holy Rome watched Italy hoping the country would be satisfied. After taking a bite the little Italian said, "This doesn't taste very good," and poor Holy Rome was crestfallen, "but it's better than what I've had this whole time."

Just like that, Holy Roman Empire had a spring in his step as he walked off, knowing what he did for Italy. However, the young empire wasn't the only one who saw little Italy eat the food. "Well, what do we have here," 'he' knew that voice, "a little mouse." it was Mr. Austria.

Austria has charcoal black hair brown eyes with purple shading and cream like skin. He often wore a long deep blue coat that had short puff sleeves, a white long shirt with puffs by the cuffs, dark gray puff pants, and knee high black boots. He is very strict and is all about discipline, but Austria is very passionate about music while being a genius in his own right.

"Every time I turn my back, you steal my food." Austria then picked up the child by the collar and started to walk to the dark room of time out for Italy.

"Sorry…"

"That still doesn't excuse you for what you did."

"But, I was hungry…"

"That's no excuse!"

Once they were at the door for the room, Austria opened it and through little Italy inside. "Now, you will stay in here till you've learned your lesson." All 'he' did was nod. Holy Rome was just walking by when he saw what happened to his Italy, but he couldn't do anything as the door to that dark room closed.

About an hour later Italy wailed, "I'm so hungry!" Holy Rome was still there so when he heard the Italian, he went to get some food. In the dark, Italy sighed ~It's soo dark, and I'm soo hungry~ 'he's' been in here for what might be about an hour and fifth-teen minutes, and 'he' didn't even get to finish the food from earlier. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Hmmm? Who's there?" The door cracks open for Italy to see Holy Rome. "AAHHHHH!"

The boy frowned at the reaction he got, so he manned up and changed it. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do w-what?"

"Yell, whenever you see me."

"You're scary."

"I don't mean to!"

'Eep'

"Sorry…"

"… It's okay…"

They stayed like that for a while, just standing in silence. "Here… I can't let you starve," said Holy Rome, looking away from Italy, has he presented a basket with a cover over it. Curious the little Italian took the gift, "Grazie." Lifting the cover, Italy saw what she's been craving for a really, really long time. "PASTA; OOhhhhhhh, how I miss thy! Grazie Santo Roma, grazie!"

Full blush combs over Holy Rome's face, ~so cute~ Italy's smile, eye's, even that odd little curl. ~Why is it heart shaped… why do I like you Italy? ~ "Bruber, who's your little friend?" the boy jumped out of his thoughts, and turned to meet his older brother's red eyes. "Prussia! What are you doing here?" Steam was practically coming out of Holy Rome's ears from embarrassment, and a little bit of anger.

~So this is Mr. Prussia… his eyes are pretty but not like…~ "I came to see you, and as of two hours ago your friend. Hi, my name is Prussia, aren't I awesome; anyway what's your name?" Snapping out her daze Italy answered, "My name is Italy, it is nice to meet you Mr. Prussia." 'He' was about to do a curtsy, but changed 'his' mind.

Mr. Prussia had light tan skin red eyes and platinum blonde hair. He was wearing a hat similar to Holy Roman Empire's, a long sleeved black coat that stopped just above the knee with red folded cuffs gold trim and buttons, white pants ascot and gloves, black boots, and lastly a red cape. The smile on his face was hiding something.

"What business do you have with Italy?" Holy Rome knew that when his older brother took an interest in a country, it was to concur or something along the lines of battle. "Chill little bruder, I'm only going to ask Italy a couple of questions, and all Italy has to do is answer honestly. You alright with that Italy?" said Prussia as he knelt down to the child's level. 'He' nodded.

"Why are you here? Last I heard your country was under Spain's control."

"I have a brother who's the southern half of our country, so me and him are split between Spain and Austria."

"Oh thanks thought I vas going crazy when I heard there were two Italy's"

"Your welcome."

"Now, are you a boy or girl?"

"W-what?"

"I know you heard me clearly, so answer." Italy didn't know what to do, she was scared, and this man's eyes would see truth if she lied. "Italy why a-are you c-crying?" ~ I am? ~ Her hand touched her damp face she didn't even know she had. Holy Rome didn't know what his brother was doing, but it wasn't right if Italy was crying. "Bruder bitte aufhören, Italien nicht zu beantworten." Prussia raised a brow to his little brother, "Do you know if Italy is a boy or a girl?"

The boy had control over an empire and can go toe to toe with that Ottomans, but he can't stop wishing for Italy at his side. "No, I don't and it's driving me insane! Should I ask, should I not ask? What if he is a she and don't like me, or she is a he and thinks I'm weird for it! Either way I lose Italy!" ~someone who can be my friend…~ Holy Roman Empire may be all-powerful, but he's still a child.

Italy didn't know that's why Holy Rome chased her for so long…~Kinda creepy, but he's still sweet. ~ "Well Italy, what is your answer?" Prussia wasn't letting up even after what his brother said, earning a glare from Holy Rome. Whipping her eyes from the tears she answered.

"I'm a girl, but for my people and home, I'll have to be a boy."

"Prussia!" all eyes went to the voice that was Mrs. Hungary. "What are you doing here?" The lady was pissed and wasn't afraid to show it while she walked towards them. "I came to visit my little bruder, what's wrong with that?" Hungary stopped in front of Prussia "I would like a word with you," she sheathed, but remembered the children were there, "in private." Sighing, Prussia agreed and walked away with Mrs. Hungary.

"He still loves her…"

"What makes you say that Italy, big brother doesn't really like the mushy stuff?"

"Oh… well his eyes, when they saw Miss. Hungary they were soft but sad… Maybe she misses him…"

"She must be very good at hiding it, or she can really hold a grudge."

Silence seemed to be around the young empire and the Italian whenever things got awkward. "Say Italy… who else knows, about you?" She looked at Holy Rome; his eyes were full of worry, but for who was her question. "Mrs. Hungary gave me the idea, and big brother is okay with it."

"But why, why would you pretend to be a boy?"

"I am not strong like you or Grandpa Rome; I'm weak as it is and if people knew that I'm a girl they'll think I'm even weaker."

Poor Italy, she has to make this work till she's strong on her own or… ~that's it! ~ "Italy, for as long it takes I'll protect you, even if it's just me." The girl looked in the young empire's eyes and saw a friend. "Si," so Italy took his hand, "grazie."


	2. Chapter 2

**The plot is mine the characters are not and marukaite chikyuu is not mine.**

"What someone says."

~What someone thinks. You can guess who.~

 **Language used this chapter German ,and Italian.**

 _Edited 9/17/16 (very small detail that had to be changed)_

 _ **Die Reminiszenz**_

 **Germany's Pov:**

It is cold as has hell again today. Not surprising really, December temperatures at my home are normally cold. ~You're not home though.~Right, currently I'm at war with Britain, France, Russia, and dummkopfs I have not even heard of. Fighting a war on two fronts will be a pain in the ass after six months; both on the front lines and at the office ~Well at least for me.~ About three months ago, I had my superiors transfer me to the front lines on the western front where Britain was being stationed. When the war was declared on Serbia by Austria-Hungary, everyone in Europe seemed to jump in along with them. Me being the third to jump. ~Dummkopf.~

Why I'm here is because of a secret alliance I made with Austria-Hungary, mostly based on military support in time of war. However, Serbia formed an alliance with Russia in secret, exactly like the one I have with Austria. So my superiors declared war on Russia, but got ambitious and declared war on France two days later. ~Awesome me told you there was going to be another Franco-Prussian war~ ~Go away you dummkopf!~ In order to invade France's capital, we declared war on (neutral) Belgium and Luxembourg so we could complete the invasion faster… long story short world war happened because a nation was dragged in by alliance, the need for profit, and so much other kuhscheiße.

"Oi Germany! Merry Christmas!" ~Dammit~ I won't let that bastard get the better of me, grabbing my rifle, I stand up from the five foot trench and fired. Britain jumps away while letting out a (girly) scream and I missed. These things only have one shot so I'll have to use my bare hands ~Should have gotten the hand gun~. As the brit was getting up, I used one arm to get out of the trench. "Woh woh woh, wait! I come in peace you git!" I halt my approach and raised a brow at the small man.

Britain was about 16 cm shorter than me with green eyes, blond hair and bushy eyebrows. Over his uniform was a grey trench coat ~You can hide a pistol there~ "Why the hell should I trust you, the christmas truce was not even passed this year. Furthermore, why the holy hell are you here." He growled in frustration and pointed at a soccer ball that for some reason was here, "I wanted to play some football you bloody moron, and just because those idiots say we can't have a truce doesn't we can't at least try. Away the boys back at the base said some of your troops were the first who crossed into no-man's land and started this whole thing. I thought you heard and came over." I'm shocked but do not show it.

"We are at war-"

"All the more reason to find peace."

"... So you surrender?"

"No; it's a truce! Bloody hell, you can kill me tomorrow, but for today I'm a chap lookin for someone to play football with."

"..."

"You really are more of an island then I am."

"It is 'than,' and how am I an island?"

'Sigh' "Are you gonna play or not?"

He was serious ~I did not even know it was Christmas…~ "Ja, I'll call a truce with you; for Christmas." Britain sighed in relief, "Brilliant; So where do you want to set-up the goals." We played till the first stars appeared in the sky, leaving only the smallest amount of the sun's rays. "Bloody 'pant' hell 'pant'..." ~Why is he tired?~

"Who fed you when you were growing up?"

"I don't remember."

"That was a rhetorical question, and how can you not remember who raised you. I know we're a countries and all, but someone rears up a country from some time or another. Like how I did with America Canada Hong Kong, my mumzzy with my brothers, and my brothers with me for a short while."

"... I can't really remember much, my first memory that is reliable is the day of me and brothers unification; the only one still alive from that time is Prussia."

"And what about the first first."

"Nosey are you not."

"If it makes you feel any better I'll tell you how I became a pirate?"

"No, but thank you… it's not really a memory or even a dream, more of a feeling with pictures and a ghost."

"Lost history; what you just said sounds kind of similar to what America and Canada had when they were first found."

~I'm being compared to a dummkopf and a pansy.~

I take a deep breath and look to the sky; there's a shooting star. "It's alright to make wish." I turn to the englishmen and see him looking at the sky. "Think of it as a wish sent from my friend man in moon." Okay crazy englishmen… so far the war has put everyone to hell and back and it is nowhere near the end. I've faced war before, and at one of the first of first 'memories' I left someone back at home because of war. This person is still waiting for me to come home, but how do I get there?

Another hour went by before Britain announced that he was going to head back to his base. I nodded at him and turned my back to do the same. It was about a eight minute walk back to the trench, and other ten to my bunker. ~Perks of being a nation~ before I went down I took one last look at the sky. "I don't know what to honestly wish for, so I'll leave that to you man in moon." ~and to this I mock you; crazy brit.~

 **Elsewhere and about two months earlier**

 _Dear Fratello,_

 _This war I stupid. Seriously, all of this, because Mr. Austria's boss and wife got shot by a rebellion that started in their home. Don't get me wrong, still believe all life is precious but that doesn't mean a life taken has to be paid with more. Yes this is the doctor crap about me speaking or writing right now. Anyway I think I'll be seeing you soon, like in Christmas. I need time away from the office again because of 'you know who.' He's just plain creepy and want's me to go to war with Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary. I see what can be gained from the stupidness he suggests, but this war will put everyone in a great depression even the one's who are victorious. Anyway how are you, and don't leave out the details. I need them so I know if the therapy I'm giving you is right. Okay… ve~?_

 _From your fratellino, Feliciano Vargas_

 _October 18, 1914_

 _Dear Idiota,_

 _War and peace go together; so long as one is there, the other will be too. Get that through your head already, and as for your warden and nanny; I hope they just split up after this. Don't give me the 'how-could-you' face, cause you should know that I don't give even a percentage of a fuck about what happens outside of our borders and a lot cazzate that happened back in the past. Also every now and again you talk about how you think your nanny was in love with another man while married to warden so why not let that ship sale. Maybe then you'll shut up about it. Christmas is fine, punch the creep if you have to, I'm fine but there might be a revolution with Nationals and Liberals based on how the people talk, AND QUIT IT WITH THE DAMN NOSEY THERAPY!_

 _From your fratello, Lovino Vargas_

 _October 28, 1914_

 _Dear Fratello,_

 _I know, along with life and death; can't I dream? Also our people aren't ready for another war; maybe every other nation is willing to, me not so much. I really want to punch him. He's got something up his sleeve I just know it. As for the people on my end the same type of talk. Which do you want; government reform or a free for all war? We might just get both. That's not your christmas present though; that would be rude. I want a Christmas truce this year._

 _From your fratellino, Feliciano Vargas_

 _PS: Ve~ I'll have to come up with a more direct approach_

 _November 7, 1914_

 _Dear Idiota,_

 _NO WHY IN HELL! ALL FOR YOUR DAMN THERAPY IS BASED OF THE SHIT THOSE POTATO EATING BASTARDS COME UP WITH IN THEIR CULTS! I get the you're a doctor and all but I'm fine. Better yet I'm a country, the only illnesses we get can only be caused and cured by the people in our nation. You better get me something nice, and as for your Christmas truce that is very unlikely._

 _From your fratello, Lovino Vargas_

 _PS:You're acting like a chick with all your 've~'s_

 _November 17, 1914_

 _Dear Fratello,_

 _They're not all from Germany… and when they are it's from a college not a cult. Also remember, we may be the personified North and South Italy, but we still can be strong in our own individual way. Be it body, or brains. I'll see you 2 days before Christmas, okay? I won't be able to write to you before I see you so don't worry, okay?_

 _From your fratellino, Feliciano Vargas_

 _PS: I know but I trust you, also I'm still gonna do it_

 _November 27, 1914_

 **Feliciano's POV:**

"I missed you ssooooooo much fratello!" ah it's good to be with someone. "Idiota / choking / not / breath- /" oh I guess the bear hug was to much ~better let him go~. "Sorry, I just missed my big brother ve~." He sighed in frustration and pulled me into his home, which was more of an apartment. After grabbing my suitcase, he shut the door closed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop acting like a girl; idiota."

"A lot, but I'm safe in here with my fratello."

"Whatever bastard, just go and do what you have to, I'll finish making dinner."

Christmas with family is so nice. I couldn't see Romano last year because of the arms race ~It was soo lonely ve~~. Big brother Romano lived in a two bedroom apartment with only one closest, living room, and kitchen ~Lots of red too~. Not a lot for 200 square feet, but you make due ~Especially in a crowded city like Naples~. Picking up my suitcase, I went to the second bedroom. When my things were all unpacked, I headed to the kitchen to find Romano plating our dinner. "You're doing the dishes after we're done eating."

"Okay." Normally I'd be chatting my brother's ear off by now, but the Baked Ziti was yummy. After me and Romano had a second helping we started to talk.

"Grazie fratello, te amo."

"Same too you cheeky bastard. Also did punch Mussoline yet?"

"No."

"Why not; you said you wanted to punch the creep."

"Doing and saying are two different things, plus my hand would hurt right after."

"I wonder why you keep pretending to be a man when you act like a chick; fuck that you are one."

 **: P** "You've just never seen me act Tomato." **; )**

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?! It was the bastard Spain, wasn't it!" **(/ _ /)**

"Won't tell." **X )**

He sighed and announced he was going to bed. As he left the kitchen I got the dishes. This was pretty much the routine we had, though nice it felt kind of hollow from time to time. We were apart for more than a century before getting unified again. ~Maybe the normal therapy along with the hugs should work…~ I always find myself worrying to much for Romano and everyone else in the world. "... Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, I am… what did I put there?" That's my song; I had made it when I was little and had lived at Austria's house with Mrs. Hungary ~Nanny~, Mr. Austria ~Warden~, and...Holy Rome ~Captain~. We made that song together after the war Austria and Prussia had of the succession in 1740 ~He left because of war~.

Holy Roman Empire got too big to manage ~just like nonno~, and lost a war to France, losing his whole empire and me. I can't really hate France, because it was his boss that took my Holy Rome, so I have my issues with him. His way of apologizing, was letting me live in my borders so long as I stayed in Seborga. ~Am getting a little sad now~ It was not something I could stop back then, even though I warned Holy Rome ~Maybe I'm the one who needs therapy~. My Holy Rome was made to protect and guide; becoming 'Rome' just made him easier to target... I was not the same after I lost my friend ~I loved him~, but I got better. I have a memory of a young man I met back in Seborga, and he was just like my Holy Roman Empire. Not just in his features, but in his heart. ~Both kept my secret~

'Yawn' Must be time for bed. I was done with the dishes so I went to my room, striped nude, and got into bed under the covers. ~Another night without dreams?~

…~Idiota; this is why I didn't want to get this place, you'll just sleep with me anyway.~...

Two days went by pretty fast, but not without their memories. On the first day me and Romano went shopping for all the last minute deals for our Christmas dinner ~So much yelling and punching~. On the second I got dragged into a boutique, but I didn't mind, the clothes were so cute I had to buy them. People thought it was very queer that I was fighting with the other women there till Romano said I had a girl back home whose family didn't like me. ~Bastard has to prove himself the only way he can; money.~ After that, we dropped my bags at Romano's apartment and headed to a bar. We were later kicked out because I started a fight ~With the owner's cat, and over... A PIECE OF FUCKIN PIZZA!~ ~At least we didn't get the life banne…~

It's now Christmas day and we've pretty much done nothing but just talk and eat. Around 3 o'clock it's time for our siesta together, but Romano said that he would skip today and just go for a walk or something. Well time 'yawn' to 'sigh' dream…

 _ **Dream:**_

 _ **Draw a circle that's the earth**_

 _Me and Holy Roman Empire were best friends, but he wanted to be like Grandpa Rome… he got his wish. So just like Rome he fell by himself and France. Big Brother France was sorry. In honor of my friend he let me live within my borders, so I could grieve. France never visited me, so in some small way with his death, Holy Roman Empire protected me and my secret._

 _ **draw a circle that's the earth**_

 _I had lived in Seborga for 6 years after Holy Rome's fall, and in my time there I got a nickname; Mona Lisa. Those around me said I had such a pretty smile, so small and quiet._

 _ **draw a circle that's the earth**_

 _In 1812 I met a young man named Ludwig at a party. It was in an office that was far off from the party. He twisted my arm behind me asked who I was… I panicked and replied "Are you a rapist?" Dio that so embarrassing._

 _ **I am Italia.**_

 _Ludwig mostly wore white that night, except for the black boots and gloves, and red or gold pieces. However, when I saw his face all I saw was my Holy Rome; same light blond hair, clear blue eyes, and the same damn white face that was painted with pink. Even the way he yelled at me. ~Only difference was that I was maybe ¾ of an inch taller~_

 _ **End of dream**_

I woke up from a dream...it's been nearly 100 years since I had my last dream. "Bastard are you awake yet, dinner's almost done!" I giggled; same old fratello "I'm up let me just change." as I was getting ready I thought that I should look out the window ~I knew the two bedroom apartment wasn't needed, but this view was a must~.

"Oh a shooting star! Fratello what should I wish for!"

"Bastard get back from that window or I'll eat your PASTA!"

"NOOOOO; BAD FRATELLO, BAD!"

~I wish for happiness~


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my plot but the characters are not mine**

"What someone says."

What they think; you guess who. 

**Language used this chapter Latin Italian German and Austrian**

 **!WARNING DO NOT TRUST MENTIONED MEDICAL TREATMENT; NOT ACCURATE JUST BULLSHIT!**

 _Edited 9/18/16_

 _ **Hello Mr. Deutschland**_

 **Germany's POV:**

There are very few things that I completely trust in life, them being my brother, logic, and myself. Therefore, I do not trust this mission to capture Italy. From what I've been debriefed on, the nation only has two distinctions from the average Italian man and human; a single hair curl that stands on end, and amber eyes. However, the issues with this mission was by how Austria got such vital information on the reclusive nation, and what Hungary had asked of me. The nation had been rumored to have been all over Europe and some parts of the middle east, yet up until the turn of the century has stayed in his borders since then. Then, there is what Hungary had asked of me in her telegram; "PROTECT MY TALLY FROM SLAUGHTER."

After looking back into the Austro-Hungarian empire's history records, I found that Italy was once a territory of theirs for about a century until 1806, and from that I've concluded that Italy must of known Austria and Hungary on a personal level.

~TALLY must have been a pet name for Italy from Hungary.~

~And you thought the awesome me was bad at foreign relations.~

~Why do you keep coming back!~

~Well for one-~

~RHETORICAL!~

The close ties aside, it does not explain why the telegram was received before I was made aware of this operation. Which so far is to easy; exact route to the Italian nations convoy would be taking for a transfer, patrol times and locations. This is all to easy, you'd think that tracking a nation with experience at being aloof was difficult. Still, I have to keep my guard up; no telling what the legacy of the Roman Empire would be like

 **Italy POV:**

This sudden transfer to a different battlefront has Mussoline ~traitor~ written all over it. Originally, I was stationed on the eastern Italian front a month after me and Fratello joined the Allies. Yet, three months into my service I was demanded to the western front for their lack of doctors ~bambinos are dropping like flies on either side as it is~. I know there are never enough doctors in a war, but it's too reckless and stupid to transfer a doctor when the transfer time can be used to save my soldiers… even if it means I am sending them back to the slaughter. I hate this war, but for now I just need to worry for myself and Romano.

Me along with a 3 man squad are traveling through the Carnic Alps, which acts as a natural barrier between me and Mr. Austria. Though it does give me that advantage and a few more, Austria will also get the same advantages in return. Add to the fact that the Carnic Alps are one of the coldest, scariest, and isolated places in Italy and on the Italian front right now… the setting just makes it easier to get rid of me without much suspicion.

Even with patrols throughout the area, if you knew the right person ~Most likely a mountain gypsy~ you could get through these mountains without so much as a footprint. The known routes on the alps are mostly used for supply lines during this war by me and ,... and because those lines are known they will also be highly targeted on either side. However, there is weekly activity on those lines; like I said, easy to get rid of me. ~Idiota you can't kill a country within its borders~

The 3 man squad that is escorting me doesn't even have the proper clearance to know about the existence of personified nations, much less me being a girl. Yes, I'm a female, who's a doctor, in a world war full of men and boys, all the while pretending to be a man ~Girly She-man more like.~. Around a month ago we traveled by car, then horse for a week after, and on foot from then to now. "This sucks…" I grumbled, but one of squad-men heard me.

"I'm sorry doctor, but realize that we're in the middle of a war on the front lines. Good men are giving up their lives right now for Mama Italia so shut your trap."

'Sigh' "Private Nicola, don't you think it's a little stupid for me to be here instead of back at the eastern front station?"

"Are you questioning your orders boy? The reason for this transfer is because of the doctor shortage at the western front."

"No, I just think my time should be spent saving lives for those at the front lines; not trying to get there again. Also why should I move from a station that is already short on doctors."

We then went into a staring contest after I said that, and not long after he grinned ~I was right.~, "Well to late to say that now, la canga." as he said that I felt the bayonets from the other two soldiers rifles poking my backpack. "So was it Mussoline." Nicola raised his brow to this,

"Now how'd you figure that canga."

~Wow now that sounds really stupid.~ "You just told me."

He then slapped me, but I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Tell me this la canga, why would Mussoline want you dead?"

"He can't stand me in power and thinks that since my brother is around the country will be perfectly fine, and while he's mourning my death, that creep will do anything to manipulate him."

Suddenly one bayonet stabbed me in my left shoulder and the other in my right calf. "AHHHHHHH" I fell to the ground. ~!PAIN PAIN PAIN!~ I try to ignore it, but damn that really really hurts ~Never been stabbed before, FUCK!~ "Well anything you want to say?" It was after he said that, a bullet went flying through his skull. and the other two sooned followed. ~Cara Madre di Dio...~ "Don't move or I'll shot." He has a german accent, and speaks shoty Italian. I close my eye's tired from all this crazy bullshit, and pain... and soon blood loss.

'Sigh'~First this betrayal now a capture what next…~

I then start to feel something covering my nose and mouth ~chloroform...~

~...Dio che era retorica, now where the hell am I?~

 **Germany's POV:**

I've been tailing behind a four man Italian squad, traveling with through the alps, for a few hours to see if my hunch is correct. The plan is to wait for the right moment to strike and see if this is one of the squadron is the the Italian nation. I'll have to intercept them at some point; three men will end up dead, and a nation captured at the best, and worst will be my capture. A little while later they stopped moving.

"I'm sorry doctor, but realize that we're in the middle of a war on the front lines. Good men are giving up their lives right now for Mama Italia so shut your trap." ~A combat-med with his own squad for a transport, and not on the average supply train…~

'Sigh' "Private Nicola, don't you think it's a little stupid for me to be here instead of back at the eastern front station?" ~...What...~

"Are you questioning your orders boy? The reason for this transfer is because of the doctor shortage at the western front." ~...~

"No, I just think my time should be spent saving lives for those at the front lines; not trying to get there again. Also why should I move from a station that is already short on doctors."

~Why are they pointing their guns at the combat med…~

"Well to late to say that now, la canga." ~Traitors~

"So was it Mussoline." ~?!~

"Now how'd you figure that canga."

~Now that was a really stupid thing to say~ "You just told me."

Private Nicola then slapped the med with the back of his hand; the man stood his ground. ~...I still need more proof…~

"Tell me this la canga, why would Mussoline want you dead?"

"He can't stand me in power, what I am, and thinks that since my brother is around the country will be perfectly fine. If I were to die Fratello would mourn my death, and that creep would do anything to manipulate him to his will while in grievance." 'Inhale…'

"AHHHHHHH" 'Exhale'

"Well anything you want to say?" ~I'll have to chance it~

After shooting a bullet through each of those traitors heads, I warned the fourth man not to move. Quickly mobilizing the situation, I tossed any reachable conventional weapons away from the combat-med. I then proceeded to drug him into unconscious ~I guess pouring chloroform on my glove earlier was necessary~. Not long after placing said glove on the unknown man's face he knocked out. That should give me enough time to tie up the unconscious guy, gather any useful items from the dead traitors, get the hell out of here while carrying my supplies and that guy's dead weight, then interrogate him and maybe even kill if he's not Italy. ~I'll have to do a patch job on his womds so he lives long enough… I'm sorry~

...It seems all of the squads food, advanced first aid kit, cooking utilities and tools,... Gott even the tents and blankets were in the unconscious man's pack. If he had ran away they would have been so screwed. Now time for that patch job. ~Lets start with the leg… tie wrapping tightly above the knee to prevent more blood flow, clean the area around the womb, place the proper medicine or disinfectant directly on the womb, wrap the injured area to a snug fit, and remove tie above knee... now for the shoulder~

After taking off his uniform jacket, I start to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. ~He looks like… was zum?~... He is a she, and I still have to undressed her…, Lieber Gott, wie sie die körperliche Untersuchung. I removed her shirt and try to have her back lean on me so as not to strain the womb ~Danke Gott for bandages and her chest being wrapped~. Once done, I placed the advanced first aid kit, and some other supplies from the woman's backpack into my own ~I'm glad I took the handgun and knife, instead of a rifle or this would have been to cumbersome to manage~.

I then proceed to redress her and tie her hands and feet together. Picking up the lady bridal style, I began the trek back to the nearest Austrian station ~That should be about a two or four week's journey from here~. After walking till it was near sundown, and carrying dead weight of perhaps one hundred sixty-ish pounds, I made camp. It was a small enough clearing, surrounded by young trees, and filled with clovers. When the female was placed on the ground I made quick work to make a fire using dead leaves and a branch I snapped off from a tree, setup two sleeping mats, and have what I've been calling dinner for the past month and a half. There's not much light left now, and I'll have to wait for the, 'Groun'... or not.

She tries to sit up but stops after feeling pain from her injuries, then takes a look at her hands and sighs.

"So which do you prefer, german or italian, to 'talk' in?"

~Fluent in german~ "Deutsch; So who are you?"

"A doctor."

"All soldiers face a Physical Exam no matter their station, best not to lie if you want to live Dame."

She got nervous "...You saw?" ~No eye contact still~

"Your bandages and nothing more, now answer."

Her hands start to tremble, "I'm just a doctor, with a brother who has a lot of connections." she fists her hair to make them stop.

I stalk over to the woman and yank her by the arms to stand "Ve~!"… Her face haunts the me; I know these eye's… ~I know his eye's~... "Luddy,... Shorty?"

~Das ist meine Mona Lisa~

 **Narrator:**

Germany let go of the woman, and Italy winced loudly at the sudden drop. Quickly, she looked up to the man before her. ~Is that really him~ "Is it really you Shorty?" The german was frozen; the one part of his childhood that wasn't blurry was the time he spent with Mona. "Are you Italy?" was all Germany could say and keep some type of composer.

"Italy Feliciana, Mona Lisa of Seborga."

~He used to be so readable…now it's just his stare~

They stared at each other till Ludwig kneeled down to Feliciana's level. With one hand he gathered her wrists, pulled then to her shirt, just above the chest, and griped the area with the same hand. The German's blank stare turn to a scowl, leaving the Italian scared. His other hand went to the left side of her hair and sifted through it. ~NO NO NO NO NO NO! He can't touch the-~ Germany had found something in Italy's hair, it was something between his finger and thumb, it was small thin and felt like metal. While keeping a grip on the woman's wrists Ludwig carefully pulled the object out Italy's hair.

The german was very oblivious to what he was doing to the woman however. ~Dio...why now-ah 3, please stop-oh 3~ The curl Italy has kept pinned up by needle, is very sensitive to touch that is not her own. To keep from people from finding out her little turn on spot, she keeps it pinned until she's at home or with her brother. Physically on the outside her body tightened and her eyes shut tight, but on the inside things were so close the edge. With a final tug of Ludwig's fingers the curl bounced free looking a little shaken, and Italy past out from her first curl-gasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my plot but the characters are not mine, also there's a disney song line in here that I do not own**

"What someone says."

What they think; you guess who.

 **Heavy use of dialogue this chapter**

 **Languages used this chapter French, Italian, and German**

 _ **Qui in avanti**_

 **Narrator**

The rest of the journey to closest Austrian base was frustrating. For our German soldier it was a conflict of heart and duty. He wanted this woman to be someone else, six feet under, and live as a time set to peace. Not a nation he was at war with, or older than a century. Italy had similar thoughts about him, and here's the difference: she wants to believe he's the same person in some way. The Italian also had an issue for not being able to read him like she could with other people. Ludwig would be the scary german soldier whenever he to spook to her, and it would effectively scare her. Yet his actions always made sure that she was kept well; the first day of the trek he carried her plus the supplies so her leg would heal faster, gave her full meals ~even if they were disgusting~, let her go to bathroom on her own, and every night left her have extra blankets.

Once the pair arrived at their destination, so began the base hop to Vienna for Austria's conformation of the young italiana being Italy.

~You can never be to sure, also we'll just skip to Vienna now...~

 **Italy's Pov:**

Yay, we finally made it to Vienna! No more cold nights, no more barracks, no more military food! 'Sigh' It'll be nice to see Miss. Hungry and Mr. Austria. Right now I'm in a car with Ludwig and he's still as unreadable to me as the day we reunited. So serious, he even has a crease in his brow when he sleeps and it's not often that I've seen that. "We are almost there, so don't try anything funny." He's using the scary voice again ~puberty made you scary Shorty… but why couldn't you stay short~. As I look out to the city I see that the people going out and about like there's not a war going on. Then again Miss. Hungary is in this war with Mr. Austria, so who wouldn't feel safe. The car is now slowing to a stop in front of an iron gate and right beyond that is a white mansion with a bit of Nonno architecture. Finally, the car stops in front of the main door and I see Mr. Austria and Miss. Hungry. Ludwig gets out first I follow soon after.

I'm wearing a cream high-collar long sleeve blouse, with a green skirt, flat hat, nude nylons, and what I call brown ankle boots with a lot of buttons. Shorty is wearing his uniform as usual, this one being a bit more for a formal setting and follows a brown based color scheme. I have to confess though; he is built like a real Olympian ~I'm italian and I know I have a type~, well enough of that back to reality. "Captain Ludwig Beilschmidt, here escorting the target." he's a little embarrassed from saying that ~his ears are a bit red~ and I can't say I blame him. Looking to Mr. Austria's face I'm trying to see his reaction to the situation… and me being a female instead of male.

"At ease Captain Beilschmidt, come inside with the captive."

"Yes sir."

Up 3 stair steps, through the door, 5 steps straight, and off to the right we arrived at the main living room."Please come and sit down; a maid will come in a few moments with coffee and cakes. After their arrival Elizabeta will explain this surprise." requested Mr. Austria as he sat down in a cushioned chair ~Miss. Hungary must have told told him~.

"Oh, you're so beautiful my Tally." said my mother figure, while giving me a hug.

"Thank you Elizabeta, it's been a long time." I reply, returning the hug.

"Sweet as always, please come sit by me on the couch. Tell me how you've been."

"Well for starters, I've become a doctor and can do pretty much do anything from basic first aid to amputation. Before the war started, I was looking into Psychology, and doing my own research into medical herbs."

"Goodness that's quite a load there, what brought all this on?"

"It's a long story-"

"Which will have to be saved for later." interrupted Austria, as the promised coffee and cakes finally arrived. Once everyone was served Hungry got to explaining.

"When Italy first arrived to us, back in the 1800s, I was the first to greet her. She was so sad and scared at everything it had reminded me of myself.-"

"How?" ~seriously Mr. Austria you need to stop interrupting people~

"... Cutting to the case, I was the one who gave Italy the idea to be a boy. Now those who know aside from Italy's family and myself, are Prussia, Turkey, Austria, and Germany."

"Who's that?" I've never met Germany.

"That would be the gentleman beside you child; you always have been inattentive."

"Rodrich be nice, lets see... well that's about it."

"Wait how did Prussia find out before me?"

My turn, "He figured it out when he first met me." Mr. Austria hummed to acknowledge my answer.

"What should be done with her till the end of the war?" 'shiver' ~Scary~

"She is to be held captive with you at your house."

"Wie bitte?"

"I won't repeat myself."

That's your cue Miss. Hungry, "Please this is for her safety; we were given information that one of her bosses planned to kill her off, and set it up so it would appear as a casualty of war..."

"You can't kill a nation; especially within their own borders."

"True, but in my case it's possible." Ludwig then turned his attention to me.

"Then elaborate."

'Sigh' "Unlike most countries that have one personification, the Italian nation has two; one for the north being me and south my brother Romano. Me and fratello have always been governed separately until recently. The same phenomenon happened between Nonno and his brother for the early days of Rome."

"Roman Empire had a brother?"

"Yes, the founding of Rome was between two brothers: Romulus and Remus. They were raised and mothered by a wolf, trained by Troy, and later united Italy. They were named Kings and divine brothers. Then one of them killed the other over a stupid wall… Nonno didn't know it would happen but it did."

"So the story of Romulus and Remus is true."

"Well for the most part." ~You seem awfully interested in Nonno Shorty… are you…~

"You just explained that the founder of Rome, Romulus, was Rome himself." ~You are a fan.~

"I said he was one of the brothers; not which one. Besides, Nonno never went by a human name or told me and my brother what it was. Just that Romulus and Remus were the names of him and his brother. When we called him either he would nearly cry saying 'I am Nonno first and Rome second; no other.'"

There came a silence for a couple minutes, and I took that time to have a bite of cake. Ludwig brook that silence.

"Why would you tell your enemy your weakness?"

"...I know that Mr. Austria and Miss. Hungry wouldn't kill me, but it's up to you on what you'll do with my weakness." ~No way in Venice am I telling you about the curl though.~ "Besides, on the chance that I don't die I would have been mortally wounded, in constant pain, and all that blood would have attracted predators with very sharp teeth and empty bellies."

"Anymore questions Germany?" asked Mr. Austria.

"How did you know Mona was in danger?"

~...You called me Mona…~

Miss. Hungary was the one to answer, "Her older brother, Romano, sent me everything he could get on this little plot, which I gave to Austria. When I was told you were to catch Italy, I sent you the telegram."

"... It still does not make sense as to why she has to take asylum in my home." ~Phooey, I thought you started liking me again Shorty.~

"I have babysat her enough, now the charge is yours."

'Sweat drop' ~Seriously, crestfallen ve~~

"Rodrich that was rude." Miss. Hungry then sighed, "I believe that should be all for me and Italy today. Come Feli, I'll show you to your room. I believe your siesta is coming up soon." I feel myself yawn as soon as she said that.

I take her lead giggling, "You had me at 'siesta' Miss. Hungry."

"Please call me by name, or nickname; you make me feel old when you call me 'Miss.'"

"Ve~ no promises." **; )**

 **Germany's Pov:**

Italy and Hungary left the living room leaving Austria and me. "Explain what you understand so far Germany. I don't want to have letters coming in because of this 'Italy was really a female' shtick." I turn my gaze to the austrian find him to be rather collected for someone who was just as oblivious to said 'shtick.'

"Tell me what I should be aware of about Italy; having managed to keep her secret for this long, and to have enemies keep a tight lip on the subject proves that it is not wise to be caught off guard."

Drinking the last of his coffee he then answered, "That child is simply surviving for her people and nothing else. To the reasons of our silence on the this are different; Hungry loves her as if Italy was her sister, for me and your brother it is out of respect, but as for Turkey's, it is unknown. If you want understand his stance, you will have to ask him in person. Additionally, Italy maybe the granddaughter of Rome but she is not likely to to make anything like. If she does something to go against you however, it would likely cause you constant headaches and a few surprises but relatively little success or profit for her leaving little to really no point to try."

"That still doesn't tell me how she is to be maintained."

"... Like an italian child; a safe place to sleep free of monsters, provide three meals a day, and a bathing room."

For one moment I looked at him to the eyes, and put on a face, "Is that all?" Austria's eyes only slightly tensed before answering, "Yes, you are now dismissed. Your room is the center door on the left wall also left of the stairs." Taking that as my cue, I stood up proceeding to my assigned room. As I neared my door I heard one from behind me open, turning to see only Hungry leave and close the door. As her attention moved to me, she walk towards me stopping about two feet away. "I have few questions I wish to ask you, in exchange if you have any questions while caring for Italy you, can send them to me." I nodded.

"Did you and Tally know each before today?"

~Yes~ "Yes."

"Were you close?"

~She was my first friend~ "We kept each other company at parties."

"Did you know what she was?"

~No~ "We didn't know that the other was a nation."

"How do you feel?"

~I need a beer~ "I have a responsibility to carry and a duty to follow, therefore how I feel is of little consequence."

Hungry giggled, "I have a feeling that you're going to eat those words one day. Little Tally just has that effect on people." then walked away. I'm not sure why she said that, but I'll take it as a warning. Finally inside the room I see that some of my clothes were neatly laid out on the bed along with an open briefcase that held more and a pair of boots and shoes. To the left of the bed was a nightstand that had a letter addressed to me and my bruder's seal ~what's he up to now~.

 _To Captain Ludwig_ _Beilschmidt_

 _From General Gilbert Beilschmidt_

 _You're most likely wondering why the awesome me didn't tell you that Italy was a kleine dame, well you'll just have to wait till you see this awesomeness again. Anyway did your stuff get to you; I it had expressed first class because knowing you it is likely that you forgot about break time. Once you're back at home base the higher ups are most likely going to put you on an early break considering that you've been working non-stop. I even bet five marks that you'll have to watch her too; now that is something I'd pay to see. The Emotional Detached Rock versus The Cuteness._ 'Keseseseses' _I'm doing alright over on my end even with an ass like_ _Wilhelm. You know he once lectured me on how to run an army, the boy is worse than the american start up and he was awful. Alright then, back on topic, if you need advice on how to take care of a little lady ask Hungry or me. Count the days before you see my awesome again kleiner Bruder._

 _1915 October 19 th_

~If I am correct, then that was the same day I caught Mona, and it's November ten today.~

As I start to place my belonging to where they should be, the events of today with this newest development of becoming a warden ~I am not a babysitter~ start to sink in. Compared to other nations like my burder, France, England, Italy(s), even America, I am practically a child. Most of what land mass I have is thanks to my older brothers; Prussia in particular. When I remember the days when it was just me and him. Time flies fast when you're practically immortal. It should go without saying that any personified nation has near perfect memory of our history as a nation and personal life. However there are events in the past that remain unclear and incoherent; examples would be the time of the Crusades and the Dark Ages for parts of Europe. Any other time behind those events was the era of a nation's parents or grandparents.

Now that everything is in it's proper place, I take off my boots lay on the bed in attempt to relax. But even that seems to elude me; all I can think of is the past… lets start at the beginning.

Before my technical reunification, I was 'sick'. My brother Prussia, being by my side most of that time. He would do things like read me books of war adventure fantasy, teach me strategy, and play the flute. It was mostly all in effort to keep me from getting out of bed. When he wasn't with me, he would order a guard to sand by the door and make sure I did not leave my room ~it was rather spacious~. Also without fail every time he left, he'd kiss me on the forehead ~that would annoy me at times~. It was like that for around three years, even though I had full recovery in six months. When I asked, why I couldn't leave me room, Prussia would give me the same answer, " _Do you want to get sick again? What if it's worse this time?"_ and every time I would furiously shake my head and feel a bit selfish for even asking.

One day he forgot to place a guard, so I gathered the courage to confront Prussia; I would go to regret that day for a year. I had met France that day as well, ...

" _Ce doit être ton petit frère la Prusse: image parfaite de votre père." ~Who is that,~_

" _Une image de la santé." ~why does he have a bird like brother,~_

 _~... and why is everyone looking at me?~_

" _Go to your room little brother, I'll play with you after my meeting; alright?"_

… and technically under his control.

Having lost my courage I did as I was told, and waited in my room, for hours before seeing my brother. Prussia then revealed all that he was hiding from me, and he made it a point that it was all under the notion to protect me from France.

" _You're not in trouble Ludvig, but you should know that things are going to change very fast and I can't do a thing to stop it. France will have to take care of you from now till I can kick his ass and show him not to mess with family… Come stop your crying Ludvig, it'll be alright. You know for one so small you seem strong, but for now my arms will keep you safe."_

A week later I said goodbye to my brother and then live in Seborga from 1809 to 1813. In the time I was under Francy Pants' control, I didn't have a choice but to go to every major party, that just flaunted wealth. Each one I went to, there was always some woman or women who would pinch my cheeks and call me cute; I disliked ninety percent of those parties. Around this time as well, I kept having a bunch of weird dreams; I'd remember what happened in most of them but forget something key in them. I had missed something at that party in 1812

After escaping from the latest Madam Pinchy I saw a someone who was different. She wore a simple light green ball gown that had a touch of medieval designs on the ends of her sleeves and overskirt. Her hair was held up back by thin ribbons and a single hairpin off to the right. It was refreshing to see someone who wasn't so flashy, wore a powdered wig, and forgoed the heavy makeup ~. However that feeling was short lived once I saw her brisk away from the ballroom. I followed her out and into a hallway that got dimmer and dimmer the farther away from the party we got.

She turned into a room at some point and I pursued her in there as well. As it turned out, the room was an office that was most likely the host's personal study. I hid behind one of the furniture in there and watched what she was doing. The young lady was looking for something in there, and based on all of the drawers she was going through on the desk it was important. Eventurently the mystery girl went through each drawer, and paused for a few moments thinking. She then took out one drawer completely, and I looked away, not wanting her to know I was there. I listened; there were sounds of knocking, then scratching, and finally a pop.

" _Yes! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it; Signore Beaumont was keeping them here."_

At the time my mind concluded that she was a thief of some sort, hired to take something of importance from Lord Beaumont ~stupid but possible~. Having got what she wanted, she proceeded to place the drawer back together, away to it's original spot, and get the hell out of there. I stayed in placed till she passed by. It was then that I made my move; twisting one of her arms behind her, I asked one simple question, " _Are you a thief?"_ I thought had the upper hand till she responded with…

" _Are you a rapist?"_

" _What lady says that?!"_

" _ME WHEN I PANIC!"_

I turned the thief to face me and held her by the shoulders.

" _I GET THAT YOU'RE A GIRL, BUT YOU ARE THE ONE SNOOPING ABOUT IN THE HOUSE OF MY HOST AND STEALING FROM HIM! IT IS YOU WHO IS IN WRONG HERE!"_

It was after saying that I looked her dead in the eye's, and from there got lost. Golden amber eyes were something that you would find on a fairy or something out of a fantasy, but none of those those thoughts came to mind. What I saw felt like a key. My guard down for a moment and she took her chance to run. I chased after her. She was a fast runner then, and I can't imagine how fast she is now…

" _HEY! GET BACK HERE!"_

" _No I'm in retreat from a Blonde Napoleon who actually is short!"_

" _NEVER ASSUME ME TO BE A FRENCHIE, EVER!"_

In time I would befriend the young lady nicknamed Mona Lisa… who disturbingly matched the description of the Italian nation. I can not deny the facts; the curl is there, the eyes are there, Hungry's and Austria's confirmation, hell she even admitted to being Italy and Mona when I caught her. I had missed the curl at that party in 1812.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my plot but the characters are not mine.**

"What someone says."

What they think; you guess who.

 **Languages used Italian and German**

 **Author's Note: I'm not dead just barely graduated high school (I PROCRASTINATED AND IT NEARLY KILLED ME) and I'm now in community college. Financially, there is somewhat stability but it's still a work in progress. Updates will be infrequent but longer (4000+ words per chapter) also this is as accurate as wiki.**

 _ **Interessant**_

 **Hungary's pov:**

First thing Italy did when we entered her room was dive into the bed of cotton blankets, and pillows. My spoiled Tally, you missed this for sure. "Ve~." I sit down at the edge of the bed, and begin to feel nostalgic. "You seem to be at home, it's a shame that you can't stay with us like back in the old days." She hums in response, not having much energy to hold a conversation with her old caretaker. ~Poor thing~ "I know you're tired little one, but don't think I missed how Germany called you Mona." There's only silence from the italian. "All in all nothing's changed, sure it's just me and Rodrich but at least I have civilized companionship. Especially during this hell. 'Sigh' I sometimes wish I could take up arms with my soldiers again, but such are the drawbacks of being female 'Hmmm'... I'll see if Roderich wouldn't mind having a punching-bag installed." A soft hum is all I hear from Italy.

~It's been difficult for you hasn't it little one. You've become a doctor, currently on the run from your own government, traveled to other countries, and have kept yourself a secret for this long. Honestly, all of this would have given any of us ladies gray hair!~ 'Giggle'

I stay with her for a while longer till she's asleep. Once out of her room, I close the door. I see Germany to the left of me and approach him with firm face. "I have few questions I wish to ask you, in exchange if you have any questions while caring for Italy, you can send them to me." ~Lets see what my little one means to you~ He nodded.

"Did you and Tally know each before today?"

"Yes."

"Were you close?"

"We kept each other company at parties."

"Did you know what she was?"

"We didn't know that the other was a nation."

"How do you feel?"

"I have a responsibility to carry and a duty to follow, therefore how I feel is of little consequence."

'Giggle' ~You're quite the actor~ "I have a feeling that you're going to eat those words one day. Little Tally just has that effect on people." I walk away leaving the soldier to his own devices. If he is wise, he will heed my advice, and take good care of my little one. Italy isn't the only nation I've taken care of, but she was one of the most precious. Like any woman who knows motherhood, I want my child to be safe. This is the war to change all wars from here on out… please be safe my little ones.

 **Time skip to Germany's House and switch to his pov:**

~This is highly impractical~

"Five suitcases, a trunk, and a handbag… I'll take the trunk and three of the suitcases, but you will have to handle the rest on your own." I said while reaching for the largest of the luggage from the truck. Had the italian packed what was necessary in one suitcase we would not need a truck, and to make matters worse, it's gathering too much attention from the civilians.

"Well aren't you the gentleman."

"Quit the sass, and hurry up. There is a meeting we have to attend in two hours. Though you don't technically have to be there."

"We just got here, and they except for you to be back at work? I at least need to take a siesta."

"Then hurry up."

Re-adjustment or not, this meeting cannot be missed.

The travel to Berlin was quiet at least, and I got to catch up some much needed sleep thanks to the extra man power. We could have gotten here earlier if there wasn't an insistence on having so unnecessary baggage, and by my own allies at that. Before we left I had written to my brother with the five marks sealed inside.

~Hopefully, he won't badger me about it when I see him again.~

My home is in Berlin, and although it is not much compared to other countries it's mine. A basic brick two story house on the corner of the block of other houses designed just like it. The front has four long windows, two on each floor, and three on the open left side. Inside there are two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, three bedrooms, basement, and a small yard in the front. First floor has the one of the rooms that I use as a study, and a guest bath. A wall sections off the stairs, hallway, kitchen, and living room making everything is in its own space. Second floor has the remaining rooms and bath

~Her space will have to be in the guest room up stairs.~

It's quiet between us, which is perfect as work gets done faster in silence. When all of her luggage was finally up she plopped onto the bed sighing a "Ve~." Thankfully there was enough time for me to re-dress and have a snack before shipping out. The truck had left, and there was a different escort vehicle with two extra officers... but no prisoner.

"You two are to stay here, and keep an eye on the prisoner. Although a woman, be on guard, she is still an enemy."

"Yes sir!"

~If she is not on time then she doesn't get to go.~

Once seated, I tell the driver to go on to Headquarters. Ten minutes til arrival, and an extra twenty minutes till the meeting.

"Just getting back in, Captain?"

"Yes."

"...I was briefed that we would have another passenger, is there a reason he isn't here?"

"It was a prisoner, and she was late so she doesn't get to go."

"A woman?"

This soldier asks to many questions… but now that I have a better look at him, he appears much to young. He shouldn't even be working much less being enlisted.

"Here is a question for you. How is it that you're here and not in school?"

"I enlisted, it's not that hard."

"It is obvious you are not even eighteen,and maybe sixteen at best"

"And that, just proves you haven't heard about what's been happening on the homefront."

The conversion ends there. We stop at an intersection, halfway to Headquarters, when the car door on my right opens.

"What in-"

"You said WE! Not just you, we, had to go to that meeting! But you left and didn't even bother to wake me up! Why did you leave without me?!"

"You weren't there on time! Also how are you even here; I left guards!"

"I got out through the window and ran for it! You made me, a pretty lady, jump out of a window and run!"

"YOU. ARE. A. PRISONER!"

"...Captain?"

"YES!"

"What is going on between you and the... pretty lady?"

"Ve~ Thank you bambino." **; )**

~Gott en himmel,~ "Just keep driving, and you, italian, keep quiet." ~… I need a bar~

The rest of the way was silent, and upon arrival I rushed us both into headquarters. There was a few men posted outside of the meeting room and one was-

"Hey! Bruder! It's awesome me!"

"Wunderbar." ~Please note my sarcasm here.~

"And thanks for the marks. Oh, where are my manners."

He walked over, grabbed the italian's hand, and gave it a kiss on her knuckles.

"Gilbert! Need I remind you that this woman is the enemy!"

But my warning was ignored. They even started their own conversation.

"Gilbert, it's been ages! How are you?"

'Keseseseses' "Sorry kleine dame, you may be cute but you're still mein enemy."

"Oh no! You caught me! Time to surrender. Do you have a stick and white sheet? I need to make a flag."

"I wouldn't recommend that either in your position. Mein kleiner bruder has very mean bosses. So, how did Ludwig catch you? Not even Francis could track you, much less know this little secret."

"He was actually more of my rescuer than trapper. Parliament thought it would be a good idea to kill me. Luckily, fratello got the information to Mrs. Hungary in time."

~ Hold on…~

"Congratulations! You are now officially a mature nation. A lot of us mature nations were nearly killed by our own at least once or twice. You need to keep up with mein awesome Lud, or this little girl might beat you. Hölle, she already is by being cute." 'Keseseseses'

"If you are such a recluse, Italian, then explain how your fratello transmitted such information without getting caught?"

She turned to be with a face that, internally, made me flinch.

"What makes you think I would even tell you? Please I am just salivating to know. And you know how to address me, so use them. These derogatory terms are unnecessary."

Italy says this to me with calm voice, but I know better then to believe her tone. Her eyes show the real intention of her words. There is a standoff between us to see who cracks first, but Gilbert steps in cutting the tension.

"Okay, okay, that's quite enough children. Hey, Feliciana, why don't you sit down on the bench over there; alright? Last I checked heals were not a fun thing to wear."

She offers my brother a small smile before obliging his request. Gilbert then ushers me over to the soldiers who were previously forgotten by us. They see us coming towards them, so the straighten out a bit for greetings.

"Captain Ludwig Beilschmidt, lieutenants Hanberg and Stein of the Prussian Army."

Proper salutes all around. Hanberg seemed to have barley hit the height requirement and Stein looked around his fifties.

"So this is the infamous little brother Prussia?"

~ Red Flag! ~

"Easy there kleiner bruder, they're part of my personally trained brigade. Clearance all the way."

~ Give me a heart attack why don't you. ~

It was after Francy Pants' "revolution," that a silent agreement among the nation kind were to be kept secret from the human populous. Only the highest personnel in our governments, and cleared humans know of me and my brother. I can't say the same for others, but there should be some sort of boundaries between us and the civilian humans.

"Hello I am Germany."

Stein looked between us and Italy before speaking. "And the lady, she is Italy?"

"Looked like the you two have met before? Old lover?"

'Keseseseses' "oh, this I want to know."

I answer to the point, but they don't seem to be satisfied with it. They continue to pester me till the meeting was called. Italy came to us without question and walked through the doors ahead.


End file.
